


Marking the Date

by T Verano (t_verano)



Series: December, This Time Around [1]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "International Day for the Abolition of Slavery", M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_verano/pseuds/T%20Verano
Summary: December with the guys a couple of years post-TSbyBS.December 2 turns out to be more than just another day on Simon's holiday-a-day calendar.





	Marking the Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2015 TS Secret Santa Drabble Days prompt "International Day for the Abolition of Slavery"

"We got 'em, Chief," Jim said, as soon as Blair had made his way across the bullpen and gotten within earshot.

Blair paused, closed his eyes for a moment, and sighed. "Thank God."

"And the Cascade Police Department," Simon added from behind Blair's shoulder, a look of grim satisfaction on his face. Jim cleared his throat pointedly, and Simon's expression turned grudging as he said, "And even you, Sandburg." 

Jim shook his head, but couldn't keep himself from smiling. Simon never changed. 

Simon glared at Jim without heat. "My office, gentlemen," he said, moving past Blair towards Rhonda's desk and snagging a candy cane as he passed the bowl she'd set out.

'My office, gentlemen,' could mean any of a number of things. This afternoon it turned out to mean coffee and a few minutes of relaxation. And, of course, Simon's desk calendar. Or, to be more exact, the Banks-Sandburg war over Simon's desk calendar.

Except that today there was no war. Simon had already poured coffee for the three of them by the time Jim and Blair got to his office, so Blair's favorite tactic of acquiring the calendar while Simon had his back turned was out. That left either a full frontal attack — Blair grabbing for the calendar outright, which was generally doomed to failure unless Simon was distracted enough — or something sneakier. Jim was rooting for sneakier, himself; Blair's idea of sneaky usually had pretty solid entertainment value.

Today, however, Jim and Blair had barely parked their butts in their chairs when Simon voluntarily pushed the calendar across the desk towards them with one finger, turned the calendar to face Blair, and gave him the same grimly satisfied look he'd worn out in the bullpen. "Save you the trouble, Sandburg," he said, and took a big sip of coffee.

Blair eyed him with clear suspicion. Simon's Holiday-a-Day desk calendar had been a thorn in Simon's side and a thing of beauty for Blair since Darryl had given it to Simon last Christmas. So far, Jim's personal favorites had been "Do a Grouch a Favor" Day and "Something on a Stick" Day — Blair had outdone himself both days — but the 'O Captain, My Captain' haiku Blair had come up with for "Poem in Your Pocket" Day had run a close third. 

Simon gave Blair a shark-like grin and tapped the calendar with a finger. "This is one holiday I can't say I mind," he said.

Neither did Jim, when he read the holiday caption: "International Abolition of Slavery" Day.

And today there was one less human-trafficking ring running its slimy tentacles through Cascade, kidnapping its victims, selling them into slavery. Jim felt himself grinning along with Simon, and he suspected it was an equally shark-like grin.

"Karma, eh, Sandburg?" Simon said as Blair looked up from the calendar.

"Karma," Blair agreed, nodding soberly.

Jim felt his grin turn even more predatory as he raised his coffee cup in a toast. "To karma."


End file.
